


rarity

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lazy writing, suspiciously talented virgins, wrote this in an hour and half-high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: just a little scene, for Mello's birthday. not established relationship.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	rarity

**Author's Note:**

> helllooooo i'm in a bit of a rut w writing right now and can't stop writing and abandoning fics, so i'm posting this just for funz and bc nobody needs to go a birthday without a talented blowjob. happy birthday mello !!!! you bastard, you.

Near's warm body sort of wriggled when he shifted downward, and Mello squirmed, then sighed when Near was settled with his white mop of hair between Mello's legs. He looked up at him with dark grey eyes and let his tongue lick out curiously, firmly against the bulge in Mello’s thin pants. 

Mello’s hand was swatted away from Near’s head. And again. He exhaled hard, giving up, just as Near’s damp, hot mouth sucked lightly at his covered erection; he bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch, seeking attention. The heat and push of Near’s mouthing kisses against his groin were insistent and rhythmic, so close to what he wanted, but not quite. Like he’d read Mello’s mind, Near’s pale fingers shifted upwards and tugged at his drawers. He pulled them off swiftly, discarding them on the floor. 

Mello recognized the look in his eye as the same one Near got when he was balancing tarot cards in massive, elaborate towers. Concentration and excitement. Anticipation. Mello licked his lips. Near licked the head, tasting him, and hummed, and swallowed him down in one go. 

“Oh-” Mello let out a string of expletives that would have had his mother crossing herself. Luckily, she wasn’t here. He moaned hoarsely, a little stunned at how quickly Near had adjusted to a mouth and throat full of cock. Near had already established a short and steady rhythm of sucking that had Mello breathing shakily. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind Near’s ear; Near peered up at him through white eyelashes. Mouth stuffed full of cock. 

“Christ,” Mello said, disbelief and arousal escaping him in a breathy moan. Near closed his eyes, and went back to it. The pull of his soft mouth was intoxicating, and the insistent rhythm of pleasure had Mello biting his lip to suppress too much noise. He leaned against the headboard to watch Near do his work, finally relaxing. 

The room was hushed. The only sound now was the sort slick filthy noises of sex, and Mello’s stifled groans- just puffs of air here and there, and occasionally, a whimper. Near’s hands were curled up on Mello’s abdomen, and now, stroked lightly at his tummy and hips, soothing, as he sucked his cock. The pulse of it, the steady beat, was wearing away at Mello’s ability to stay still. His hips jolted under Near’s mouth, whining for more, for harder and faster. Pushing up. Near’s arm pinned him down. 

He stayed, obedient, for once; but his erection ached and twitched at a sudden, hard spiral of arousal, and Mello moaned aloud this time. Near pulled away, staring up at him with big eyes. Knowing. 

“Please don’t suppress any noise at all,” he said softly. But it was a command nonetheless. Mello almost smiled at it; he was being ordered around, like Halle. He nodded anyway. It was embarrassing, but if Near wanted to hear him, hey, why not? He’d want to hear it, if Near was moaning. (That was an idea: Near all red-faced and moaning breathlessly.. Mello couldn’t even picture it. But damn, did he want to see it.) 

Near’s mouth was back on his cock the instant Mello had agreed, like a gift. It was a gift, theoretically, if one with a thinly veiled excuse. 

_“It is your birthday,” Near had said, curled up in a chair with his arm frozen in place, a die halfway to its assigned place on a building of them._

_“And?”_

_“And I would like, if you are amenable..” For the first time in Mello’s memory, Near actually hesitated. “..I’d like to give you a present.”_

_The intensity in the room shifted, and Mello had suddenly been very aware that they were alone in the room. Alone in the building. Mello’s head tilted. “What kind of present?”_

Near sucked at the dusky head of his cock and fluttered his eyelashes up at Mello, who almost came right then and there. Instead, he threw his head back and moaned, more breath than voice. The bed sheets were getting wrinkled and warm where his fists clenched and twisted them. He had to fight to keep his hips still, and ended up making more noise since he was distracted. 

Near’s mouth was an overwhelming heat, and his tongue was slippery-rough against the head of his cock, rubbing and rubbing at the slit there, making him leak. The idea that Near was about to make him come was an overwhelming one- _Near_ was going to make him _come-_ and then he was, pleasure crashing over him suddenly, in waves of clenched muscles and desperate moans. 

When Mello recovered, Near was looking up at him all blank faced and dark eyes. He’d made him come, with his mouth. There was a brief stab of resentment (of course Near was good at that; he was good at everything) but it washed away when Near pressed a kiss to his thigh and gave him a soft smile, another rarity. 

“Come here,” was the first thing out of his mouth, and Near did. Their mouths came together easily, like they were meant to be, and Mello missed the warmth of his face when it was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if u liked, pls!!! p.s. check out my other fics, they're mildly better than this weird theme-less thing


End file.
